Lentävä
Lentävä is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (FI). She is level 26 (Lifestyle Movie Star). About Lentävä began rapidly gaining recognition and fame from her movies in the summer of 2011, and by the fall of 2011, she was already level 14 (at the time, the highest leveled user was level 19) and in the top 21 users of Finnish MovieStarPlanet. However, her popularity ended because of a misunderstanding that happened when the forums were trolled by users who claimed to be "fairies" in late September and early October 2011. Lentävä admitted to making one of the "fairy" users, which caused her to receive major hate and get compromised temporarily. When a level limit was added to the forums and the "fairy" users couldn't troll anymore, mostly everyone forgot about the "fairy" users and Lentävä's hate from the "fairy" users event ceased. She continued making movies after the "fairy" events but didn't get as much fame as she used to get, and many people started overtaking her in fame, causing her to not even be in the top 100 users. Lentävä's movies consist of a variety of movie series; some of her most popular ones include "Sonic the Hedgehog" and "Aution saaren asukkaat" (inhabitants of an uninhabited island). She has also made many movies for special occasions and holidays, most of which she made in 2011 and 2012. Additionally, she has made a lot of artbooks, the most popular being "Sonic hahmoja" (Sonic characters). In 2012, when the feature to edit movies that were already published was introduced, she started to do remakes of some of her movies. She also published some of her old movies and made them part of a "series" called "Epäonnistuneita kohtauksia" (Failed scenes). She quit in 2017 but made a comeback in 2018, although she is still not very active. Usual Appearance and Style Lentävä's typical color style consists of purple hair, a red dress or shirt, yellow pants, and yellow shoes; she has only a few pieces of clothing in different colors. Her outfits are usually based on the current time of year, but she also has other styles. She wears Portuguese clothes during the FIFA World Cups and the UEFA European Championships if Portugal makes it to the tournament. In the summer of 2011, she bought new clothes during every theme, but she currently doesn't. She also had another color style back then, known as the "Super Shadow" style, which included yellow hair with red stripes, yellow clothes, and red/white shoes; however, she has since given away all the clothes based on that color style to one of her less active accounts called "Super Shadow". Trivia * "Lentävä" is Finnish for flying (adjective). * Lentävä and Pinkki-fani 100 both joined MSP on April 30th, 2011. * Lentävä was not seen on MovieStar MSP's profile. * Lentävä has been together with her boyfriend, "Vahva urheilija", ever since he joined in May 2011. * Lentävä has 6 pets, one of each retired pet type. ** She also had 6 pets that she later recycled and a meat eater plant in the summer of 2011. Her recycled pets include a blue dog, four boonies, and a purple dragon. ** Her dragon, Crystal, is level 10 and is the pet with the ninth or tenth most play points in Finnish MovieStarPlanet. * Lentävä wore her starter clothes for around a month before buying any clothes. * Lentävä had a VIP membership for a year in 2011-2012, and later she got some shorter VIP memberships. She also got a VIP membership for a week three times before becoming a VIP member for a year. * Lentävä gained the Celeb status in the summer of 2011 but lost it sometime in late 2013 or 2014. * She stated that she was 13 in early 2012 and that she started 7th grade in 2011 (in Finland, people start 7th grade the year they turn 13). * Her most popular movie is "Putous 1. kierros" (Fall first round, as in water fall, not the season) with nearly 400 views. *Lentävä's room has over 26,000 loves and is the 20th most loved room of all time in Finnish MovieStarPlanet. *Lentävä has her own club which is based on the current time of the year without repeating themes after 2013. She changed the theme a few times a year. She was planning to have an independence day theme in honor of Finland turning 100 but this never happened as she had quit prior to December 2017. *She was once planning to do a collab movie with IrtokarkkiBoxi, the movie star who was second in the high scores at one point. Gallery Lentävä-Look01.png Lentävä-Look02.png Lentävä-Look03.png Lentävä-Look04.png Lentävä-Look05.png Lentävä-Look06.png Lentävä-Look07.png Lentävä-Look08.png Lentävä-Look09.png Lentävä-Look10.png Lentävä-MainPage.png Lentävä-BioPage.png Lentävä-Awards1.png Lentävä-Awards2.png Lentävä-Awards3.png Lentävä-Awards4.png Category:Judge